


Am I but a fool, a pathetic fool?

by RedJumper



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pathetic crushs, public school, they don't actually get together but there's hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Todd being awkward and getting annoyed at seeing a ridiculously hot guy everywhere.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Kudos: 19





	Am I but a fool, a pathetic fool?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters.   
> Probs ooc but hey it's public school anderperry where Todd isn't being forced to socialise by being roommates with him so..   
> also totally not based on my past two days - especially today, none of this of totally happen to me today.

Todd Anderson is starting to hate his life. 

Well, more so than he did already. 

There's bound to a psychological term for it like Pandora's Box or that thing with the shopping bag of milk. There is no other explanation for why he keeps on seeing this guy - this ridiculously hot guy that he just started to have a crush on - everywhere. 

Granted he should stop referring to Neil as ridiculously hot guy when he does in fact know Neil. 

They're in a couple classes together - English and History - and have the couple friends of Cameron and Meeks. But they never saw each other - Todd didn't see him this much - until about two days. Two days ago was when he finally admitted that his curiosity and attraction to Neil was most definitely a crush. 

Now he can't stop seeing him. 

Before he did look out for Neil in the hallways but in the way of 'I'm making sure I'm going to right class' and 'you're talking to Meeks who I usually walk to class with'. But now, now, he's everywhere. 

Todd will be leaving one class and see Neil in the staircase going somewhere else or when Todd notices that the slight blob in the distance has Neil's shape. It's frankly pathetic, he's pathetic. 

He knows this and honestly he didn't think he could get more pathetic but that was before today. 

The day that will go down in history as Todd's most awkward day and well he's had many. The day where he manages to walk into - physically into - Neil three times. 

Admittedly the first time was all Neil's fault. They were on the staircase and Neil was the one not paying attention, too busy talking to Charlie and Todd get slightly pushed into the barrister. Neil threw a "sorry" over his shoulder so at least there was that. 

Then at lunch Cameron just had to tie his shoe and didn't want to block the pathway so stood off to the side. Todd, who was walking with him, had to follow him but when he turned around he walked directly into Neil. Cameron had raised his eyebrows at Todd's squeak (another pathetic point for him). 

And the great final. When they were leaving English, after listening to Keating convince them that they did in fact have to do the essay, they both went to walk in the aisle at the sometime. 

Neil said "Sorry." and Todd said "It's fine."

But then Neil kept talking. And Todd kept replying. He was tripping over his words and trying not to stumble on his feet but he was talking, to Neil. 

They kept talking about their english class and Neil's play, which he carrying a bag full of his costume for and it was nice. 

Todd actually had hope that his pathetic crush wouldn't be ruined by his tendency to make a fool of himself.


End file.
